


signing up

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin have decided something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	signing up

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series. in this timeline, then, only Rin goes to the Rio Olympics in 2016. this takes place sometime _after_ that, when Rin is in Tokyo with Makoto and Haru and they are all finishing their education. also, for **Day 05** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Cooking/Domestic_

Haru frowned as he sat down to the kotatsu. Makoto and Rin had their heads together, looking at Makoto's phone. "What are you two looking at?"

"Haru!" Makoto looked up quickly, bumping Rin, who rubbed his forehead and glared at Haru for disturbing Makoto. "Oh, nothing really, just... well, Rin and I were thinking of taking a cooking class together, so we were picking out class times."

"Yeah, well, I can cook all right for myself, but this guy is going to kill himself someday making tea," Rin grumbled.

"I-I'm getting better!" Makoto pouted.

"You nearly cut off your finger last night just trying to cut vegetables!" Rin sighed.

Makoto looked mournfully at the dolphin bandage that Haru had used to tend to Makoto's wound. "It wasn't going to come off... but point taken. See, it's a class for guys and it covers the basics of cooking," Makoto showed his phone to Haru. "Rin was saying we could do the five o'clock class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so those days, hopefully we'll have dinner we can bring home to you."

"At least one dinner," Rin snickered, leaning back on his hands.

"Hey," Makoto pouted at Rin.

"No, I can't make that one," Haru scrolled to look at all the class times. "What about six on Wednesdays and Fridays? That should be good for all of us."

"But, Haru, you don't need to take a cooking class," Makoto flushed.

"Yeah, don't worry, it says you work in pairs or in threes, so I'll be able to keep an eye on him, keep him from blowing up the slow cooker or decapitating himself," Rin assured Haru, assuming that Haru was afraid to let Makoto near combustibles.

With good reason, probably.

"We should do it together. I click here to sign up?" Haru asked Makoto.

"But..." Makoto leaned forward to look at the phone. "Well, but... but... won't you be bored, Haru? I mean, this is really a class on the basics. Rin was looking at another class, but then we decided that this would at least cover enough so Rin would learn _something_ , but I could get practice..."

"We should do it together," Haru insisted quietly, tapping the icon.

"But..." Makoto bit his lip.

Rin leaned forward and grabbed Makoto's arm, hugging it. He looked at Makoto mischievously. "He wants to _do it_ together. That's ok, right?" He winked at Makoto suggestively.

"Not everything is about sex, Rin," Haru replied, bored.

"Yeah, but some things are," Rin snickered.

"If you're not going to take the class seriously, then there's no point. Food safety is everyone's business," Haru told Rin solemnly.

"Damn it, I was just trying to-" Rin started to get worked up.

Makoto leaned back and smiled serenely. "I guess it's true that we have been doing lots of things separately since we started college." Haru and Rin's antagonism evaporated, and they watched Makoto. "It's to be expected, but now Rin has medalled at the Olympics, and he's transferred to a school here in Tokyo... well, we might as well capitalize on all the things we can do together."

Haru smiled softly at Makoto and Rin grinned at both of them. "Yeah... like kotatsu time!" Rin wiggled his legs, bumping against Haru's and Makoto's.

"Rin," Haru sighed, but his cheeks flushed. He finished signing them up for the class, and gave Makoto back his phone.

Actually, though, it wasn't inconceivable that Makoto might accidentally decapitate himself in a kitchen, so it was best to have two pairs of eyes watching him...

  


* * *

  



End file.
